full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Cole
Katherine 'Kat' Cole is a recently turned Vampire who turns up in Everett and is determined to become the Queen of St. Valentines School. Formerly a traumatised nerd, who was bitten and saw most of her friends killed at the hands of the Butcher, she is initially an obstacle to the Fallen Angels but eventually winds up joining them after reconciling with her friend Shakia Eliza. Characteristics *'Name': Katherine Cole *'Codename': Siren, Kat *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Golden Blonde *'Eyes': Blue, Yellow Vampire *'Likes': Shakia 'Kia' Eliza, Tea, computers, being popular, Science fiction and fantasy(secretly), fashion, being powerful (formerly), being a Vampire, singing *'Dislikes': Unpopular people (Formerly), Unattractive people (formerly), cheese, pink, pasta, being reminded what she used to looked like, her job *'Family': Unknown Appearance Standard Katherine is your typical blonde bombshell: with pale blue eyes and pale skin, her curly golden hair falls about her shoulders and stretches down to the small on her back. She possess noticeable C-cup bust, long shapely legs, slim hips and a narrow waist. Her skin is said to be flawless by some girls and her angelic face has made even her fellow class mates turn to look at her. She typically wears green clothing, including green linen trousers, a long slung belt, a backless white shirt and cotton green shawl with yellow patterns. She also paints her nails green as well. Prior to her being bitten she had horrid split ends and rather patchy skin, and was hunched over due to her not used to the weight of her chest which she saw as a burden. She also suffered from anorexia being self conscious about her appearance and constantly looked depressed: she also wore glasses due to her being near sighted. School Uniform As with all students the St. Valentines school uniform contains a dark blue blazer with slightly padded shoulders with the school's symbol on the right breast pocket. Around the neck she wears a red tie bow with a small green stone in the middle with a brass container. She also wears the rather short green tartan skirt although Kat does not wear long socks preferring to show off her long legs, but keeps the black polished shoes. When out of school she often undoes the tie and unbuttons her shirt to show her cleavage. True form Coven uniform Background Hailing from Texas, Katherine was bullied at her school due to her rather nerdy habits and rather uncoordinated nature. She in turn befriended her fellow nerd Shakia Eliza and the two were an inseparable pair who similar interests made than natural friends and brief romantic partners. But everything changed in one night. Katherine had long wished to be popular and pretty and when she bumped into her school's newest student, a tall, pale boy, and he invited her to his house party, she could not help but say yes. Dragging Shakia along to the party hoping to improve their social standing, Katherine quickly discovered that the party was in fact a recruiting ground for Vampires and when she saw what a bite did for one of the girls she leapt at the chance to become a Vampire. Sadly when Shakia went looking for her friend and found her being bitten, she freaked out and lead to Katherine having to go calm her down while their new leader held a talk in the main room. Unbenowenst to both Katherine and Shakia, the Vampire had planned to use his now turned class mates as an army to take over the town and rule it with an iron fist. It was during this time he was monologing that Gabriel Amell, the Butcher, broke into the party and slaughtered almost everyone at there. Katherine, by the merit, was knocked into the bathroom during the fight, survived and was separated from Shakia who Gabriel saved from being bitten. Still now alone, with no vampire to guide her, and the perks of Vamperism washing over her, Katherine, now calling herself Kat became a terror herself. Now 'beautiful' in the way she had always wanted and with most of the other popular girls dead in a 'tragic house fire' she reigned over her local school like a tyrant and became as bad as any of the bullies that had ever treated her. She had initially tried to turn Shakia, although her friend's disgust at how she was behaving and the trauma from the night's events lead to her transferring away. Still in one month it got so bad her parents sent her off to St. Valentines to be disciplined due to her complete one-hundred and eighty turn personality wise. By a stroke of luck, fate or simply irony she wound up in the same school as her old friend Shakia, and trying her best to be the pretty popular girl she was, she attempted to become the new queen of the school. This plan was almost immediately shot down by the school's newest superheroes, the Fallen Angels, who clashed with Katherine several times when she tried to feed. In addition after trailing her several times, the group were able to blackmail Kat into accepting synthetic blood from them after they found she still liked nerdy stuff, and then became a minor annoyance. Still after Shakia attempted to kill all of them out of fear and nearly got killed as a result, something broke through Katherine's icy cold exterior and exposed her true self. After Shakia revealed what had happened to them both and the fact that Kat had become the very thing they had both hated, Kat attempted to defend herself and when she couldn't, she broke down crying claiming she just didn't want to be weak and vulnerable anymore, and admitted how much they had missed one another. This lead to a tender quiet moment between Shakia and Kat, where they kissed and Kia allowed Kat to turn her as well on the condition she clean up her act. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Yellow Pawn' *'Singing Illusions': When she wills it, Kat can make the words she sings come to live in very vivid and real looking illusions: while they have no physical mass they take on very real looking appearance that only strong dispelling magic can remove. *'True Form': Skills *'Gymnastics': *'X-Dance': *'Singing' Equipment *'Portable Karaoke' Relationships Katherine's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Made by the P.B.G and Onic 14 Navigation Category:Fallen Angels Category:Vampires Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Females Category:Characters